Vertebral body replacement devices, or corpectomy implants, are indicated to provide anterior column support following a corpectomy, vertebrectomy, or spondylectomy as a result of trauma to the spine, removal of tumor material from the spinal column, or to correct spinal deformity. Surgeons may utilize a number of different devices to provide this anterior column support, including structural bone struts made from auto- or allograft tissue, structural titanium mesh cages, and expandable titanium devices. The majority of these devices are designed to be introduced through a direct anterior, anterolateral, or direct lateral approach channel that is perpendicular to the spinal column, with the implant itself oriented parallel with the axis of the spine. However, in cases where it is desirable to address the patient's pathology from a posterior or posterolateral approach, the patient's neurological structures, including the spinal cord, cauda equina, and exiting nerve roots, limit the available access to the corpectomy defect, limiting the use of many of the currently known devices, or forcing the surgeon to use an implant size or configuration that is less than optimal.